gravityfallsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Носочная опера/Галерея
Начало S2e4_gravity_falls_library.png S2e4 read poster.png S2e4 It's a big day Mabel.png S2e4 library shot.png S2e4 dipper nerding out.png S2e4 ready baby.png S2e4 ready baby pop up.png S2e4 laptop open.png S2e4 watching start up.png S2e4 face glow.png S2e4 portal screen.png S2e4 twins.png S2e4_unauthorized.png S2e4 password.png S2e4 of course.png S2e4 laser focus.png S2e4 gabe appears.png S2e4 kids watching gabe.png S2e4 book and bee.png S2e4 gabe sparkles.png S2e4 mabel infatuated.png S2e4 ba bump.png Встреча с Гейбом S2e4 mabel watching gabe.png S2e4 squee.png S2e4 now you see her.png S2e4 now you don't.png S2e4 gabe presenting.png S2e4 kids again.png S2e4 gabe sending off kids.png S2e4 parents leave.png S2e4 puppets talking to selves.png S2e4 mabel turns up the charm.png S2e4 mabel meets puppet.png S2e4 gabe shadow.png S2e4 gabe.png S2e4 getting hot in here.png S2e4 password password.png S2e4 mabel starting to panic.png S2e4 desperate.png S2e4 mabel beg.png S2e4 mabel super beg.png S2e4 dipper accepts.png S2e4 mabel cheer.png S2e4 twins leave library.png S2e4 bill following dip and mabel.png Создание кукольного театра S2e4_cut_away_cut_away.png S2e4 buying socks.png S2e4 password journal3.png S2e4 dipper up late.png S2e4 tuesday 12.png S2e4 mabel sewing.png S2e4 dipper sewing.png S2e4 attempted passwords.png S2e4 black light.png S2e4 wednesday 13.png S2e4 stan puppet.png S2e4 mabel laugh.png S2e4 dipper falls asleep on laptop.png S2e4 thursday 14.png S2e4 waddles sock.png S2e4 gang helping.png S2e4 mabel and waddles.png S2e4 dipper sticky sock.png S2e4 roll with it.png S2e4 singing group.png S2e4 stan walks in.png S2e4 mabel sock puppet.png S2e4 mabel in bed.png S2e4 puppet kiss.png S2e4 dipper frustrated.png S2e4 shirt sucker.png Сны демонов S2e4 typing.png S2e4_dipper_on_roof.png S2e4 who knows about secret codes.png S2e4 weather vein.png S2e4 dipper look.png S2e4 moon eye.png S2e4 dipper spotted.png S2e4_bill_starts_to_assemble.png S2e4 bill assemble.png S2e4 bill light.png S2e4_bill_solidifies.png S2e4_ta_da_bill.png S2e4 Bill is back.png S2e4_hat_off.png S2e4 bill upside down.png S2e4 eye on you.png S2e4 screaming head.png S2e4 this is a kids show.png S2e4 faustian bargain offer.png S2e4 air quotes.png S2e4 change your mind.png S2e4 jackpot.png S2e4 the laptop is mine.png S2e4 in 3 seconds.png S2e4 screaming.png S2e4 sun rise.png Утро перед шоу S2e4_stan_morning.png S2e4_dipper_bags.png S2e4_mabel_juice.png S2e4_dipper_tells_mabel.png S2e4_triangle_view.png S2e4_will_help.png S2e4_candy_and_grenda.png S2e4_loading_car.png S2e4_gabe_blading.png S2e4_mabel_sees_gabe_again.png S2e4 helmet off.png S2e4 candy stealing the babe.png S2e4_mabel_and_gabe.png S1e4 mabel nervous.png S2e4 gabe smile.png S2e4 gabe pose.png S2e4 mabel screaming.png S2e4_mabel_panic.png S2e4 grenda puppet.png S2e4 googly eyes.png S2e4 car unloaded.png S2e4 mabel confused.png S2e4 mabel's weapon.png S2e4_puppet_tickle.png S2e4 tickling stops.png Сделка S2e4_dipper_goes_it_alone.png S2e4_on_laptop_again.png S2e4_limit_reached.png S2e4_five_minutes.png S2e4_bill_reappears_again.png S2e4_bill_with_cane.png S2e4_dipper_skeptical.png S2e4_wants_a_puppet.png S2e4_dipper_question.png S2e4_universe.png S2e4_recap_1.png S2e4_recap_2.png S2e4_recap_3.png S2e4_look_outside.png S2e4_hand_offer.png S2e4_time_running_out.png S2e4_its_a_deal.png S2e4_red_eye.png S2e4_soul_rip.png S2e4_dipper_ghost.png S2e4_bill's_new_body.png S2e4_laptop_destroyed.png S2e4_bill_at_mirror.png S2e4_been_so_long.png S2e4_checking_it_out.png S2e4_see_you_downstairs.png S2e4_going_down.png S2e4_agents_left_a_gift.png S2e4_above_the_chair.png S2e4_through_the_wall.png S2e4_bill_cola.png S2e4_big_gulp.png S2e4_forks.png S2e4_mabel_talks_fast.png S2e4_sure_thing_sis.png S2e4_dipper_tries_to_stop_car.png S2e4_basically_a_ghost.png S2e4_through_soos.png S2e4_bill_in_car.png S2e4_car_window.png Носочная опера Акт. 1 S2e4_performance_night.png S2e4_theatre_time_theater.png S2e4_audience_1.png S2e4_toots.png S2e4_audience_2.png S2e4 How can I miss this.png S2e4_by_the_by.png S2e4_gabe_sitting.png S2e4_mabel_peak.png S2e4_audience_3.png S2e4_opening_scene.png S2e4_candy_piano.png S2e4_sock_mabel.png S2e4 sockopera.png S2e4_gabe_entertained.png S2e4_has_everything.png S2e4_mayor_award.png S2e4_sock_gabe.png S2e4_la_vie_en_rose.png S2e4_bill_asks_grenda.png S2e4_journal_3_cake.png S2e4_ghost_dipper_and_grenda.png S2e4_puppet_pile.png S2e4_dipper_gets_an_idea.png S2e4_gabe_and_mabel_puppets.png S2e4_off_to_war.png S2e4_sockthulhu.png S2e4_intermission.png Гримёрка S2e4_backstage.png S2e4_enter_mabel.png S2e4_mabel_slurp.png S2e4_mabel_spit.png S2e4_mabel_scared.png S2e4_floating_puppet.png S2e4_dipper_puppet_floating_1.png S2e4_puppet_convo.png S2e4_dipper_puppet_floating_2.png S2e4_gabe_pops_in.png S2e4_dipper_held_down.png S2e4_gabe_mabel_puppet_behind_back.png S2e4_dipper_puppet_yell.png S2e4_kermit_allusion.png Носочная опера - Финал S2e4_after_the_war.png S2e4_puppet_kiss_2.png S2e4_dipper_puppeteer.png S2e4_audience_4.png S2e4_mabel_on_catwalk.png S2e4_3_in_cake.png S2e4_mabel_reach.png S2e4_cake_falling.png S2e4_cake_stops.png S2e4_mabel_reads_3.png S2e4_bipper_saves_mabel.png S2e4_bipper.png S2e4_rope_slipping.png S2e4_bipper_angry.png S2e4_handing_over_3.png S2e4_dipper_would.png S2e4_wedding.png S2e4_shadow.png S2e4_wedding_crashers.png S2e4_scuffle.png S2e4_sell_this.png S2e4_bipper_fog.png S2e4_bipper_on_top.png S2e4_knows_dippers_weaknesses.png S2e4_tickle.png S2e4_body_spasms.png S2e4_start_chase.png S2e4_chase_on_stage.png S2e4_body_failing.png S2e4_weak_knees.png S2e4_bill_out.png S2e4_dipper_sees_opening.png S2e4_dipper_in.png S2e4_underwhelming.png S2e4_bill_in_puppet.png S2e4_audience_5.png S2e4_red_button.png S2e4_pyro.png S2e4_fireworks_go_off.png S2e4_audience_dodge.png S2e4_box_o_puppets.png S2e4_puppetgeddon.png S2e4_ave_maria.png S2e4_raining_body_parts.png S2e4_fireworks_stage.png S2e4_stepping_on_bill.png S2e4_aftermath.png S2e4_crowd_angry.png S2e4_crowd_leaving.png S2e4_gabe_standing.png S2e4_mabel_talks_to_gabe_after.png S2e4_gabe_upset.png S2e4_loves_his_right_hand.png S2e4_dodged_a_bullet.png S2e4_candy_steal.png S2e4_mabel_apology_start.png S2e4_mabel_puppet_apology.png S2e4_puppet_fump.png S2e4_broken_hand.png S2e4_hospital.png Титры s2e4 real life sock dip and mab.png s2e4 real life sock dip and mab2.png s2e4 stan and mcgucket puppet.png|Стэн и Макгакет имитируют Стэтлера и Валдорфа. s2e4 Real Something terrible.png s2e4 mabel nightmare.png s2e4 mabel back to sleep.png S2e4 cryptogram.png Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов 2 сезона Категория:Статьи